Adicto a Ti
by Kotoko Lee
Summary: Solo unas cuantas palabras bastan para que me subas al cielo o me lleves hasta el infierno... sasunaru... One shoot...


**Holaaaa! He vuelto n.n y aquí teno otro fic espero les guste.**

**One shoot, sasunaru **

**Adicto a ti…**

Llevo en mi piel tatuados los besos que locamente nos dimos en una noche de pasión… el tiempo no los ha podido borrar, ni podrá hacerlo…

Eres mi adicción…

Mi vicio es ver tus ojos negros, sentir tu aliento cerca de mí…

Sin embargo no podré estar contigo nunca mas… me iré de tu lado porque tu orgullo así lo quiere, dejare de pensar en mí, dejare mi felicidad atrás… lo que sea con tal de cumplir tus caprichos y no herir tu orgullo…

Me voy de tu lado, mas no te olvido, sabes que en mi corazón siempre estarás…

Eres mi necesidad, mi razón de ser y de vivir… pero no más… si tu orgullo así lo quiere, así será, aunque ambos sabemos perfectamente que al igual que yo, tú jamás me podrás olvidar…

Esta bien, enserio no hay problema, se que tu mente dice que no esta bien que estemos juntos, sin embargo, a veces me encantaría que dejaras a un lado la maldita razón para hacerle caso a tu corazón que pide a gritos que estemos juntos tu y yo…

Sasuke, podremos estar lejos, pero ni la distancia ni el tiempo me podrán sacar de tu alma, ¿Sabes porque? Por la sencilla razón de que eres mío, completamente mío, porque en tu cuerpo mis besos han dejado huella… en tu piel mis besos tatuados están…

Sigo analizando aquello que me dijiste…

"_¿Y si digo que te odio me creerías? ¿Y si digo que te detesto que pensarías? ¿Y si digo que no quiero volver a verte que harías?"_

Sabes, en ese momento no tenia respuesta para esas preguntas, incluso a mi me hubiera encantado saberlo antes de empezar a enamorarme de ti como lo estoy hoy… ¡Eres mi mundo! ¡Que esperas que haga!

Eres con quien sueño cada noche, eres la primera persona en la que pienso al levantarme, eres quien ha llegado mas profundo en mi corazón… ¡Eres todo para mi!

¿Qué si te creería si me dijeras que me odias?

Claro que no, más de una vez me has demostrado que no es odio lo que sientes por mí…

¿Qué pensaría si me dijeras que me detestas?

Pensaría que eres un mentiroso porque tus ojos no me engañan, los conozco mejor que cualquiera y se que ellos dicen que me amas…

¿Qué haría si dijeras que no me quieres volver a ver?

Te besaría, y de esta forma sabría que jamás querrías alejarte de mí…

Acéptalo, soy tu droga, eres adicto a mí, como yo soy adicto a ti…

No se porque me molesto en estar pensando en estas cosas, ya nada vale la pena, te has ido de mi lado, me has abandonado, y creo que no piensas volver…

¡Eres un idiota!

¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme nuevamente en soledad? ¡Odio estar solo! ¡Te odio!

Odio la forma en que me miras, odio el dulce y adictivo sabor de tus besos, odio tu maldita voz que repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza esa maldita frase que miles de veces me dijiste, que miles de veces te creí, y que en estos momentos desearía volver a escuchar… _"Naruto te amo"_…

Estoy loco por ti…

Me enloquece saber que jamás volveré a abrazarte…

Porque te fuiste…

Porque no volverás…

Porque me has dejado nuevamente con lo que mas odio: la soledad…

Porque sin ti a mi lado no tengo mas razones para vivir…

Porque jamás volveré a besarte…

Porque mi adicción hacia ti me mata…

Porque el veneno que desde hace tiempo inyectaste en mi cuerpo esta surtiendo efecto el día de hoy…

Porque he decidido morir antes de vivir una eternidad sin ti…

Demasiadas razones para querer morir. Y así lo haré. Dejare este mundo, porque ya no hay nada que me ate a el.

¿Pero sabes que es lo peor? Que no te podré verte una vez mas para decirte lo mucho que te amo y que fuiste la persona mas importante para mi, que jamás te olvidare, y que el ser adicto a ti me mato, pues al irse mi motivación, no hay mas remedio que dejar esta vida… morir antes de estar solo otra vez…

Te amo Sasuke, y siempre lo haré… Adiós…

'_Atraviesa mi garganta, hazme sangrar, el dolor solo será unos instantes, después acabara, tanto el dolor de mi cuerpo como el de mi corazón… sin ti ya no hay porque vivir…'_

**Y es todo, salio corto por que fue un momento de inspiración, je je, las canciones me inspiran n.n**

**Espero les guste!**

**Dejen reviews si si si?**

**n.n**

**Hugs and kisses!**

** Kotoko Lee **


End file.
